Many systems have been developed for removing multipath distortion from video signals. In the context of television signal processing, such systems are commonly referred to as deghosting systems. In general these systems employ techniques at a receiver for comparing a received test signal with an ideal version of the test signal in order to configure an adaptive filter to remove multipath components from the received signal.
One deghoster system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,242-Dieterich et al., advantageously incorporates a repetitive pseudorandom number sequence in a transmitted televison signal. Specifically, a pseudorandom sequence training signal is incorporated in a horizontal line within a vertical blanking interval of a broadcast television signal. A received training signal, after initial processing, is transformed via fast Fourier transform (FFT) apparatus, deconvolved with an FFT of a non-corrupted locally provided version of the training signal, and processed for generating coefficients for a multipath correction filter.